


20... Ish Questions

by Kaylele



Series: Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuties, Dorks, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Questions, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Akaashi and Kenma set out on a quest to get to know each other better, and what better way then a game of 20 questions. They never really make it to 20 though.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	20... Ish Questions

"So your suggestion for getting to know me better is simply asking me a bunch of questions?" 

Kenma nodded, gesturing to the empty chair that Akaashi still hadn't taken. 

"It seems like the easiest way, doesn't it?" 

"I suppose…" Akaashi hummed, taking a seat, "but it seems a bit one sided." 

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't this be a two way street? After all, If I'm going to live here, I think I should know some things about you too." 

Their week together had gone by rather fast and quite well. Akaashi had made an excellent house guest. He was polite, clean, quiet and extremely helpful. So helpful in fact, that Kenma was tempted to let him move in right then and there. However he couldn't… despite all of Akaashi's good traits there was still one issue that remained. Neither one of them really knew anything about the other. 

"So what are you suggesting?" Kenma asked. 

"What about 20 questions?" 

"20 questions?" 

"I think 20 is a suitable amount of questions to get to know someone." Akaashi stated, "plus, we both get to ask questions." 

"Aren't those only supposed to be "yes" or "no" questions though?" 

"Technically… but we can always alter the rules." 

Kenma thought about it for a few moments before agreeing. Really, he had only prepared about 15 questions but he assumed he could make up a few more on the spot. 

"When we first met you said you were a teacher. What exactly do you teach?" Kenma asked. 

"I actually host several classes at the University. Most of them are centered around fashion design and coding." 

"Those don't seem to coincide very well." 

"True…" Akaashi admitted, "but when it comes to majors, you can never settle on just one." 

Kenma nodded, taking a sip from his apple juice. 

"What do you do for work, Kozume-San?" 

"I'm a professional video game tester.. and YouTuber." 

"YouTuber? What kind of videos do you make?" 

"Lets Plays mostly but sometimes vlogs. You're up to two questions by the way." 

"I guess you'll have to catch up," Akaashi teased lightly. 

"How old are you? And when is your birthday?" 

"December 5th, I'm 25." 

"You're younger than me.." Kenma noted. 

"How old are you then?" 

"26. Are you responsible with money?" 

"I'd say so." Akaashi responded. "Bills always come first but my disposal income gives me a little room to play as well." 

Kenma nodded thoughtfully. 

"How's your relationship with your family, Kozume-San?" 

"Mostly good. I don't have very many family members though. It's mainly just my parents and an aunt. What about yours?" 

"I have a pretty big family but I don't talk to them very much." Akaashi answered. "They tend to air on the side of professional, rather than accepting." 

"Oh.." Kenma mumbled softly. Somehow he didn't think of Akaashi's family to be disapproving. "Sorry about that.." 

"It's fine," the taller boy assured him, "What do you normally do for fun?" 

"Videogames." Kenma answered and then blushed, slightly embarrassed. It was strange how much of his life was centered around games, though he supposed that wasn't a terrible thing. After all, it was video games that were paying for this house. 

"What kind of hobbies do you have?" 

"Sewing, decorating, makeup…" Akaashi paused for a brief moment, "I guess anything that allows me to create something beautiful." 

Akaashi smiled at him, making him blush again, before moving on with the questions. 

"What types of games do you play?" 

"Any type really. As long as they're good" the blond answered. "I'm finishing up Resident Evil 2 soon on my channel." 

"Really?" Akaashi looked surprised. "One of my students worked on that game… well, one of my former students anyway." 

"Wait, really?" Kenma asked, shocked. 

"Mhm," the younger boy nodded. "He was in my advanced character design class. I think he worked more on scenery for that game though." 

"Hang on.. if you teach people how to create video games, does that mean you play video games too?" 

"Unfortunately not," Akaashi let out a small sigh. "Coding comes easy but actually trying to navigate through open world's and beating bosses is a bit more difficult. I've never really been that good at it." 

"Not all games are like that though," Kenma pointed out, "I'm sure there's a few games you could be good at.. besides most games take practice anyway. It's something you have to learn and get used to." 

"Well perhaps you could teach me how to get better." 

Kenma thought about it for a moment. Teaching Akaashi didn't seem like a terrible idea… plus (with Akaashi's permission) he could always make videos of it. A "teaching my roommate how to play videogames" series sounded like fun. 

"Perhaps…" Kenma nodded thoughtfully. "But first, you actually have to move in." 

"Does that mean-" 

"One more question… what's your favorite dessert?" 

"I'm not the biggest fan of sweets," Akaashi admitted, "but I do enjoy fruit. Especially apples and watermelon." 

"I suppose that'll do." Kenma hummed. "Consider yourself not homeless anymore." 

Akaashi smiled and bowed, "thank you Kozume-San." 

Kenma found himself blushing yet again. He was going to have to do something about that smile.


End file.
